Kenzaki Makoto
(or Mackenzie Mack 'in the English Dub ''Glitter Force Doki Doki) is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Originally from the Trump Kingdom, she is a very famous idol and a fashionista. She is a very responsible and head-strong girl, but is also independent and often sacrifices herself for the sake of others. Her Cure form is , or Glitter Spade in Glitter Force Doki Doki. Appearance Makoto has purple eyes and short length hair that frames the upper head with a few curled strands in various directions, including her thin bangs. She wears a single lilac clip on the left of her head. Her casual wear consists of a white work shirt with an indigo tie and a long lavender flowing vest. This is paired with a pair of pale brown shorts, black socks, and white boots. Initially when out in public she wore this with red glasses and a white painters cap. During summer Makoto wears a white and lavender top, lilac leggings, and a denim skirt. She accessorized this with a pale brown vest, pearl bracelet, and a spade charm necklace. During her Idol performances, Makoto wears a vibrant purple dress trim with the top lined in white that has a ribbon sewn to the middle and a trim of black frills. The ruffled tail of the dress reveals lavender coloring, while the dress is cut to reveal pastel pink ruffled fabric with layers of white scallop and black pleat beneath it. Around the waist is a black belt with a large pink gem heart to match her necklace, head piece, and hair clip. She also gains a ribbon on her left arm, black gloves with pastel pink ribbon on the wrists, and thigh length boots with a heart on the side of the thigh. As Cure Sword, her eyes turn into a lighter purple while her hair becomes a vibrant lilac and is worn up in a left curled side-tail held by a feathery ornament that has a ribbon attached. Her hair grows in length to cover the back of her neck with a flip on each side. Her hair clip turns into a spade to match her dangle earrings. She wears a lilac top with a flowered bottom lined in white to accent the stripe going down the middle, where a single band of purple resides. Her sleeves resemble wings, with the left shoulder being larger than the right. Sewn on the right of the navel is a purple heart tailed ribbon, with a similar ornament hanging from a purple gem heart on the left of her chest. Her skirt resembles a wing or flower with a lilac to white gradient, lilac lining, and a frilly petticoat. She gains a lilac choker, lilac sleeves lined in white with an indigo bow, and lilac thigh boots with purple lining, white toe, and heel. Her Lovely Commune hangs from the right hip. Personality A stubborn girl with a strong sense of justice who is willing to defend others by sacrificing her own safety during battle. She dislikes violence and fighting and as such, preferred to stand alone to keep others out of harms way. Deep down she holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochuu, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and only Dabyi knows what she is really thinking, similar to Cure Muse and Dodory. Despite her rational and calm mind, she is shown to be completely clueless to how things work on Earth but she attempts to figure them out with dedication. She is also shown to be slightly flustered when shown kindness. History Early life shows that Sword had been an idol in the Trump Kingdom, singing to an audience as well as Princess Marie Ange , in her Pretty Cure form. The Princess later tells Sword that she likes her singing, flattering her. After this, the Selfish Trio, along with the Jikochuu that they have created, attack the Trump Kingdom, leaving Princess Marie Ange to fight against them. She eventually turns the Selfish King into stone, but Sword feels that she could not protect anything, blaming the destruction of the Trump Kingdom on herself. shows that before she became a singer, her parents died in an accident when she was a baby. The Destruction of Trump Kingdom Sword, along with the Princess, escaped to the human world. However, after an attack caused by Bel, Sword had been separated from the Princess, and began searching for her in Japan. She becomes a popular idol in order to help the Princess find her if she's still safe and sound. In Japan, Cure Sword uses the name Kenzaki Makoto in her human form, but it is still not clear if Makoto is her fake or true name, since most Trump people do not use Japanese names. The process how she later became well-known and popular is still unknown, but in a flashback of episode 5, it was shown that she began as a street singer playing the piano in a promenade with people around her listening to her music. As an idol, Makoto sings songs and can be seen on Yotsuba TV, a popular TV channel. Her debut single sold over 1 million copies in its first week. She´s an idol on the road of stardom. One of her known songs is called "~SONGBIRD~". Meeting the new Pretty Cures In episode 1, she was introduced when a crowd of fans surrounded her with D.B and her body guards. Mana and Rikka saw her and Mana rushed over to see closer. When a fan pushed Makoto on accident, a hair clip that held Cure Lovead fell off which Mana saw and quickly grabbed. Mana squeezed through and gave Makoto her Cure Lovead when she got to the elevator and Makoto thanked her before the elevator closed. Later when the Jikochuu attacked, she appeared as Cure Sword. She is a singer on Earth being really popular. At first, Mana and Rikka didn't know who Cure Sword really was. In the last scene episode 4, Alice indicates that she found out Makoto is Cure Sword, via her monitor system and scientific identification. In episode 5, Makoto pretends to know nothing about Pretty Cures when questioned Mana, and later in episode 6 Makoto officially did her transformation and showed her identity to the new Cures. Relationships Aida Mana: Makoto and Mana seem to have become much closer, seeing how Makoto trusts her much more now. Makoto accepts Mana's offer to join her and the others to fight together as Pretty Cure. Princess Marie Ange: Makoto serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her ever since. Dabyi: As Sword's partner, they have a very good relationship. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing contact with the Princess, Dabyi also can always tell what she is really thinking, and helps her open up to the rest of the girls. She is also Makoto's manager named D.B. Ai: A fairy-like baby who is Princess Marie Ange’s present day form. At first Makoto didn’t want to admit that Ai was cute. Regina: Both dislike each other because she blames her and her father for destroying her kingdom. Later she begins to trust Regina after she saved Mana. Madoka Aguri: They met during the battle with Regina. She advised her to act seriously as a Cure and idol. Cure Sword "The courageous blade! Cure Sword!" 勇気の刃！キュアソード！ Yūki no Yaiba! Kyua Sōdo! is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage. Transformation Dabyi calls out her name before Makoto places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Dabyi's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen with most of her body glowing in purple light. First, her hair glows purple and grows into a ponytail, with her spade shaped earrings and hair accessories already there as her hair then turns to a lighter purple. Her arm warmers appear one after the other followed by her dress and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next her boots appear after striking her legs together. She taps her chest with her hands and the heart brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Sword poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Holy Sword - is Cure Sword's first attack, with the incantation . In Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is "Glitter Force! Sparkle Flash!" It is the first Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''attack. To activate it, she puts the attack Cure Lovead on her Lovely Commune. She then draws a heart on the Commune's screen. Cure Sword flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the Jikochū, purifying it. 'Sparkle Sword' - is Cure Sword's purification attack, which appeared in episode 11. This attack could only be done by a Love Heart Arrow and a Cure Lovead. She first inserts the Lovead into the Love Heart Arrow and then slides her finger across the 4 different colored hearts, activating them and making them shine. The big heart in the top shines in a purple color. She spins with the arrow, then she stops and pulls Arrow's trigger, from that the purple heart shines then rapidly fires a blast of spade shapes to the enemy. 'Sword Hurricane' - is Cure Sword's third individual attack performed with a Magical Lovely Pad, which first appears on episode 35. She first summons her Pad, later hits it, causing on the Pad to fire the shots. The attack could wound the Jikochuu. Power-Up Like her Cure friends, she has the power to use full strength, as she gained that she had believed on learning the "five Pretty Cure vows". The power-up is shown, as a purple aura appears and surrounds her. She has much greater strength than in her normal form. Etymology ' :' ''Ken (剣) means "sword", an obvious reference to her alter ego, Cure Sword, while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". : Makoto is a common given name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Cure Sword: Sword is a noun, meaning a weapon with a long metal blade and a hilt with a hand guard, used for thrusting or striking and now typically worn as part of ceremonial dress. Her dub name Mackenzie means "fire-born, "child of the wise ruler"http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Mackenzie or "comely".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mackenzie_(surname) Songs Makoto's voice actor, Miyamoto Kanako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako who voices Hishikawa Rikka, Fuchigami Mai, who voices Yotsuba Alice, and Kugimiya Rie, who voices Madoka Aguri. *'~SONGBIRD~' *'Flower of Courage' *'HOLY SWORD ~Bonds of Courage~' *'Starry Sky's Way Home' *'Missing Piece' *'Smiling Present' *'To Dream of Regret' *'With All My Heart' *'The Jewel in the Left Chest' *'Dance at dawn' Duets *'Where The Future Lies' (Along with Kugimiya Rie) *'Beyond The Sky' (Along with Nabatame Hitomi, Kotobuki Minako, Fuchigami Mai, Kugimiya Rie, Yoshida Hitomi and Kurosawa Tomoyo) Trivia *Episode 42 reveals that she was born on November 4, thus making her a Scorpio * Makoto's voice actress Miyamoto Kanako has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the ending themes of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, and the opening of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword ranked as the 9th top anime character in the December 2013 issue of Animage. *Makoto appeared as Cure Sword to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message in episode 32 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *It was revealed in episode 35 that Makoto has a fear of the dentist. Gallery :Main page: Kenzaki Makoto/Image Gallery References Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Main characters